Love Letters
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Remus is grading essays when he comes across Harry's essay, only it's a love letter to him. Two-shot. M.
1. Chapter 1

Remus's POV:

Remus yawned and he took a sip of his butterbeer as he graded yet another essay. His third years had been doing quite well, as their last two professors hadn't been so great as he supposedly was. Professor Quirrell had been helping Voldemort the whole year and as a matter of fact, Voldemort shared a body with Quirrell and hid behind a turban, and Lockhart was…well, Lockhart.

Just then Remus got to Harry's essay, or what had probably meant to be an essay. Remus's stomach dropped when he saw what it was-a love letter, to him.

"Good God Harry," Remus gasped when he'd finished reading it, and he could practically hear his heart beating. What was he going to do about this? He was a teacher, a werewolf, almost 30 years older than Harry. Remus's mind was spinning, his heart racing, and just the thought of Harry doing those things to him made him nervous and excited at the same time.

_The boy's fourteen_. _I'm a horrible person for taking his innocence at such a young age, _Remus thought miserably.

_But it's not your fault, Remus, and by the way I know you love him,_ Moony countered.

Remus knew it was true. He'd been getting strange vibes whenever he was around Harry. _No I don't._

_Yes you do, and he loves you so why don't you go for it?_

_Because I'm supposed to be the responsible adult and the teacher and a guardian and he's got a godfather who would skin me alive if I ever touched him._

_So?_

_The godfather's my best friend. _

_Again, so? You love him, he loves you. It's perfect. We need him and you know it. And tell Sirius while you're at it. _

Remus sighed. Maybe the wolf was right. After all Sirius would eventually find out, wouldn't he, so why not tell him now? And Remus knew he couldn't get through this alone.

Folding the letter up and putting it in his pocket, he Flooed to Grimmauld Place where Sirius was sitting on his couch in his robe, reading the Evening Prophet and enjoying a cup of mint tea. He looked up and grinned when he saw Remus. "Hey Moony."

"Sirius I need to talk to you," Remus said quickly.

"Okay?" Sirius said, and with trembling fingers Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out Harry's letter, then gave it to Sirius. Sirius's eyes widened in shock and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Bloody hell mate. He likes you, I knew it!" Sirius rejoiced.

"How is this good?" Remus demanded, taking the letter back from Sirius.

"He kept staring at you, checking you out, and he would blush whenever he saw you," Sirius informed him as Remus went bright red. "Plus he kept avoiding you. And I know you like him Moony. Don't try to deny it, it won't work."

Remus sighed again. "Okay, yes Sirius, I like him. But don't skin me alive," Remus said with a smile, and Sirius only laughed and clapped him on the back. "I certainly did not expect that you'd be happy about this."

"Moony, I can _see _the love in your eyes," Sirius observed, and Remus went even redder. "Harry James Potter is in love with you, Remus John Lupin." He poked Remus's chest and drank the rest of his tea. "And you are in love with him as well."

Remus chuckled and he hugged his best friend. "Thanks Sirius."

"You're welcome." Remus stepped back in the fireplace and Flooed back to his classroom, then headed to his quarters to prepare for the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus woke the next morning nervous as hell, but when he looked in the mirror to brush through his graying hair and saw a huge grin on his face. Funny, he didn't realize he'd been smiling.

The day went by so slowly, and by the time seventh period came Remus's heart felt like a hundred pounds in his chest. He saw Harry walk in with his friends and said, "Harry? See me after class." Harry nodded, looking like he hadn't thought too much of Remus's words, and sat down between Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. Remus handed his essay back and when Harry asked where his was Remus said he lost it.

Remus was practically bouncing in his seat the last few minutes of class as he tried to concentrate on grading more papers, when the bell rang. "The only homework is to write a paper about any famous witch or wizard with exceeding capabilities of Defense Against the Dark Arts. You may be dismissed." It was a Friday and the students were especially jittery and hyper, and they jumped out of their seats and ran out almost immediately, all except Harry, who remained in his seat.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly, worry in his eyes.

"Harry, remember earlier when I said I lost your essay?" Harry nodded and with shaking hands, Remus handed Harry his paper. Guilt came over Remus at seeing the crushed look in Harry's eyes, and Harry dropped the paper and got up, reaching for his books.

"Professor, I…I don't know what to say." Harry's voice broke and the poor boy turned to grab his bag, and he got up and made his way towards the door.

"Harry," Remus called, and when Harry turned Remus strode across the room and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like both a whimper and a moan, and Remus allowed himself to get lost in the kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever before Remus pulled back, both of them gasping for air. "Professor, I…what was that for?"

"I love you," Remus announced, his hands on Harry's waist, and he smiled lovingly at Harry. "And call me Remus." With that, he touched his lips to Harry's in another passionate kiss that would be remembered for a long time.


End file.
